


Pay to Win

by MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps



Series: The Aventures of Aurora Drake [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 나 혼자만 레벨업 - 추공 | Solo Leveling | Only I Level Up - Chu-Gong
Genre: Everyone Levels Up, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Isekai, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Pokemon References, Trans Character, Trans Midoriya Izuku, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps/pseuds/MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps
Summary: I really wasn't planning on becoming Izuku Midoriya today. Or any other day as a matter of fact. I wasn't planning on doing anything other than watching the meteor shower with a few family members. Then it hit me. The meteor that is. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the world of My Hero Academia. I could tell right away what world I was in because there were All Might posters all over the walls. Oh no. I ran a hand through my hair. It was green. Oh no. I leapt up, and raced to a mirror on the back of the bedroom door. I was Izuku Midoriya. Oh no. I shrieked. I couldn't help it. I was a twenty-seven year old woman in a fourteen year old boy's body. I stared at my reflection for a while. As I did, memories came flooding back to me. Izuku's memories. I stared some more, unable to really adjust to the sight. Why me? I wondered. Slowly, I walked back to the bed. I sat down, trembling.Ping. A translucent computer window appeared before me.SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT! All quirks have been replaced with magic! You will start at level one! Level up and become great! Mystery Dungeons will start to open tomorrow at noon! Complete them for rewards! Don't forget to complete your quests! END OF SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT!"What?"
Relationships: Shinsou Hitoshi/Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Aventures of Aurora Drake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/803676
Kudos: 1





	Pay to Win

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow Monarch Hero: Deku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456984) by [Shadow_Sovereign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Sovereign/pseuds/Shadow_Sovereign). 



> I wasn't able to fit the entire summary, so here's the entire thing.
> 
> I really wasn't planning on becoming Izuku Midoriya today. Or any other day as a matter of fact. I wasn't planning on doing anything other than watching the meteor shower with a few family members. Then it hit me. The meteor that is. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the world of My Hero Academia. I could tell right away what world I was in because there were All Might posters all over the walls. Oh no. I ran a hand through my hair. It was green. Oh no. I leapt up, and raced to a mirror on the back of the bedroom door. I was Izuku Midoriya. Oh no.  
> I shrieked. I couldn't help it. I was a twenty-seven year old woman in a fourteen year old boy's body. I stared at my reflection for a while. As I did, memories came flooding back to me. Izuku's memories. I stared some more, unable to really adjust to the sight. Why me? I wondered. Slowly, I walked back to the bed. I sat down, trembling.  
> "Okay. Breathe." I muttered. "You were just isekai'd into the body of a boy, but at least you're the main character, so you have some plot armor. Also do you wanna side with the heroes? Or would you rather start your own side in this mess? Definitely not siding with the villains. That would be chaos. Also, more importantly do you want to tell anyone what you know?"  
> Pausing to catch my breath, I realized I'd been muttering like Izuku. Must be genetic. Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself. Might as well start making all the changes I want.  
> "Okay. You can do this." I told myself. "You're the main character. You can do anything."  
> Ping. A translucent computer window appeared before me.  
> SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT!  
> All quirks have been replaced with magic!  
> You will start at level one!  
> Level up and become great!  
> Mystery Dungeons will start to open tomorrow at noon!  
> Complete them for rewards!  
> Don't forget to complete your quests!  
> END OF SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT!  
> "Huh?" I said. This isn't some isekai graphic novel is it?

Izuku hurried through the busy city streets. He arrived at his destination in time to see the action. A giant villain resembling a shark-man was rampaging through the street, slamming things with his huge fists and kicking up clouds of dust. Despite this, there was a crowd of onlookers forming around him.

"What a large villain…" Izuku commented.

The giant villain spun suddenly, slamming his fist into a power line. The metal support broke and the line came down. Suddenly, a hero ran forward… And caught the metal tower as it fell!

"Oh, nice. Way to go, Death Arms!" Someone in the crowd called.

"That's so cool! I wish I was that strong!" Someone else shouted.

Then a spray of water formed in front of the crowd, taking the shape of a fence with caution signs.

"Everyone, please stay back, this area is not safe!" A man dressed as a firefighter said as he barred their access to the area with his magic.

"Wow! The rescue specialist Back Draft is here? He'll make sure we're ok." Somebody said.

"This guy must be pretty desperate to go full monster in the middle of the city."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Just some amateur. Stole someone's bag then got himself cornered."

"A Talent like that and he's just a petty thief?"

"I got held up, train's out. Another villain. I don't know when I'll make it into the office."

People were making small talk about the villain, as Izuku made his way through the crowd. Pushing past a particularly thick group of people, he found himself at the front just behind Back Draft's barricade. Then someone jumped overhead.

"Eek! It's Kamui! We're your biggest fans!" a group of girls shrieked. Izuku frowned, as Kamui scaled the side of a concrete bridge holding up the train. Kamui leapt aside as the giant villain lunged, grabbing for him.

"Get away from me or I'll break you toothpick!" Giant villain yelled at the smaller hero. Kamui spun through the air, shooting his arm out like a vine, snagging a metal support to swing through the air higher.

"Kamui Woods, huh?" Izuku said. Kamui landed safely on the bridge.

"He may be new, but he's making a big name for himself…" Izuku commented. Someone else in the crowd turned to him.

"Are you a fan boy?" the man said. Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Hardly." He muttered. The giant villain swung his fist down to smack Kamui, but missed. Kamui jumped up onto the giant villain's arm and ran straight up it. He shot his vine like arm out again and grabbed the giant's arm. Swinging around to land on the bridge again, he spoke for the first time.

"Assault, robbery, and illegal use of magic during rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil." Kamui accused. He held his arm out and it began splitting and growing like a network of roots.

"Hmm?" Izuku muttered. "His special move?"

"Come on tree-man, show us something flashy!" the man next to him said.

"The pre-emptive binding lacquered chain prison!"

"Canyon Cannon!"

Just as Kamui was about to ensnare the giant, someone else shot out of nowhere and kicked him. A gigantic female hero the same size as the villain, with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero." the heroine said.

"Money shot…" the crowd mumbled over and over as they began taking pictures. Izuku frowned. That was so creepy. The woman was attractive, yes, but that was taking it too far.

"Hey there. I'm Mt. Lady, and you don't have to worry about this bum anymore." The giant female hero said, winking at the photographers. As the crowd continued muttering and snapping pictures, Izuku rummaged through his bag for a pencil and his notebook.

"Wait, she's getting all the credit?" Kamui asked. No one was listening, however. They were too busy cheering for Mt. Lady as she shrank back down to normal size.

"Gigantification, huh?" Izuku muttered, writing stuff down and sketching a quick picture of Mt. Lady. "Well, she's definitely got the looks and attitude to be a crowd favorite. But it'll be kind of hard for her to get around much without breaking a lot of stuff. That means she may not be very useful."

"What's that fan boy? You taking notes over there? Wanna be a hero too, huh?" the guy from earlier asked.

"I'm not a fan boy!" Izuku said, rolling his eyes again.

Later, at school…

Izuku was taking down some notes when their teacher spoke up.

"As third year students it's time for all of you to start thinking about your futures. I could pass out some career aptitude tests. But I assume you all want to be heroes." he said, tossing some papers to the ground. The whole class erupted in cheering and a chorus of "YES!" resounded throughout the room. Izuku just held his hand up, quietly, as everyone else freaked out. A few people even started casting spells.

"Yes. Yes. You've all got some wonderful Talents. But no magic in school! Get a hold of yourselves." the teacher said.

"Hey teach, don't lump me in with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky if they end up as side-kicks to some busted D-lister!" Katsuki Bakugo said. Ah, the bully. This should be interesting. Izuku hadn't interacted with him much since coming to this world. Katsuki was a problem. Not really an obstacle, just a problem.

"You think you're better than us, Katsuki?" the students raged.

"Let's go! I'll take you all on!" Katsuki said. The students glared at him.

"Huh. You've got impressive test results. Maybe, you will get into UA High." the teacher said.

"He's gonna try for the national school?!"

"That school has a .2% acceptance rate!"

"It's impossible to get into!"

As the other student expressed astonishment, Katsuki jumped up onto a table.

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me." he said. "I aced all of the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am. And it all starts with UA High!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya. Didn't you wanna go to UA as well?" the teacher asked. Everyone froze. Then burst out laughing.

"Midoriya, you're kidding right?"

"There's no way you're getting into the hero program without a Talent!"

"That's not necessarily true. While there may not be any precedent…" Izuku started. Katsuki interrupted him by slamming his fist down on the table, simultaneously setting off an explosion with a spell.

"Listen up Deku! You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, you Talentless wannabe." Katsuki said. "You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have me?"

Izuku pressed his back against the wall, ready to use it as leverage to kick Katsuki, if need be. He held his gaze evenly.

"There's no harm in trying is there?" He asked.

"You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams! Talentless loser! This school's already crappy. You really wanna embarrass it more by failing so hard?" Katsuki asked. Everyone laughed. Izuku hid his smile.

Katsuki Bakugo… Level 15

Izuku Midoriya… Level 49

He nearly broke a rib trying not to laugh.

After school…

Izuku was contemplating whether or not he should take some notes on the villain fight from that morning, when Katsuki suddenly snatched his notebook. One of his friends started mocking him.

"What cha got? His diary?" he asked. Katsuki held it up for him to see. The notebook's title was written across the front cover: Hero Analysis for my Future #13.

"He's taking notes on how to be a hero?" one asked, in disbelief.

"That's hilarious! He's delusional!" two said, laughing. Izuku reached out.

"Yeah, real funny guys. Just give it back." He said. Katsuki set off an explosion, charring the book. Izuku stared, an edge of disbelief gracing his features. Katsuki threw the notebook out the window. Now Izuku was glaring. Katsuki didn't seem to notice.

"Most first rate heroes show potential early on. People look at them and just know their destined for greatness. When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to make it into UA people will start talking about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing. That's not ego talking I just know I'm good." Katsuki said. He put his hand upon Izuku's shoulder. "Here's a word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying or else."

Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Asshole. As Katsuki and his friends started to leave, one turned to look at him.

"That's just sad. I thought you at least had some fight in you." he said.

"He finally gets it. He'll never be a hero. Better to find out now rather than later I guess." the other one said. Katsuki paused at the doorway.

"If you really want to be a hero that badly there might actually be another way…" He said. "Just pray that you'll be gifted enough in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

Izuku sighed. Dying again would be pointless. Katsuki stared for a moment more, before leaving. Izuku looked out the window. Talents were everything here it seemed…

Flashback…

"No Talents, huh?" the doctor said. "Well kid, you might want to rethink your career choices."

"What exactly is a Talent?" Izuku asked, curious. He'd been in this world for less than a week, and already people were adapting to the "System". He didn't have a Talent listed on his status screen however.

"Well… The way the System works is that you can gain Special Points by leveling up and by exercising, studying, etc. But you can also gain extremely powerful buffs based on your genetics. These buffs are so powerful in fact, that they can define a hero's entire fighting style. Someone with a buff to Endurance would be a Tank for example…" the doctor said.

"What's a Special Point?" Izuku asked.

"A Special Point is a point that can be placed into your Special stats. There are seven Special stats. Strength determines how much you can carry in your inventory and which weapons and armor you can use. Perception determines your ability to sense enemies around you and solve puzzles. Endurance determines how many Hit Points you have, and how quickly you get tired when fighting with a weapon or your fists. Charisma determines prices in shops and how much bonus damage you do with team attacks. Intelligence determines which Skills you have and how much Mana Points you have. Agility determines movement speed and attack speed, as well as dodge chance. Luck affects drop rates of items and how much gold you get. S.P.E.C.I.A.L." the doctor said, like he was reading a script.

Izuku stared. "Skills?"

"Skills are a bit different than spells. They don’t require Mana and are usually passive, meaning they are always activated, rather than being able to be turned on or off. Things like surgical expertise, for example. Or being able to identify edible plants. There are active Skills too. Basic ones like Sprint are easy to get. Others, like First Aid have requirements that must be met." the doctor explained.

Izuku considered this for a moment.

"What affects damage?" He asked.

"Armor and magic jewelry mitigate or nullify damage. Weapons and Spells deal damage." the doctor said, sighing. Had this kid even heard of a video game?

Izuku thought hard. "Can anyone learn any spell?"

"If you have the right scrolls you can learn anything." the doctor said, wondering how much time this patient was going to eat up. Izuku nodded thoughtfully.

"How does one level up?" "By gaining experience points."

"Where do you get experience points from?" "Completing quests or using an experience booster."

"Where do you get experience boosters from?" "You buy them with achievement points."

"Where do you get achievement points from?" "Doing something either very difficult or very different."

Izuku paused for a moment. He looked at his list of achievements. There was only one. Reincarnation. He checked his achievement points.

Izuku Midoriya… 1,000,000 pts.

He smiled. "Last question, doctor."

The doctor perked up.

"Would you say this Game is… Pay to Win?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yes, it is!


End file.
